<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalypse - Cigarettes After Sex by novanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493276">Apocalypse - Cigarettes After Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novanna/pseuds/novanna'>novanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shoe Closet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Married Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novanna/pseuds/novanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Historia and Ymir find themselves in the midst of an apocalypse, but this doesn't stop them from enjoying the time they're spending together. No matter how fleeting it may be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shoe Closet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocalypse - Cigarettes After Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEFORE YOU READ</p>
<p>this is a short story, the first of many I plan to write and collect as part of a bigger project called the "Shoe Closet". I know we've all needed to put ourselves in someone else's shoes to understand their perspective, and that's exactly what I want everyone to do when reading this hehe. </p>
<p>I figured, in order to put oneself in a characters “shoes”, ive decided that im going to base all of these stories on songs that greatly inspire these scenes in my head.</p>
<p>so with that being said, open your spotify, apple music or whatever streaming app you have and play Apocalypse by Cigarettes After Sex for me, </p>
<p>did you do it? I'll wait...<br/>okay ready? perfect </p>
<p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head snaps towards me and I hesitantly turn to meet her gaze, the mischievous glint in those brown eyes telling me all I needed to know.</p>
<p>“Oh-ho-ho,” I laugh sardonically, shaking my head. Ymir raises a brow, taunting me with every step she takes until we're merely inches apart.<br/>
“Come on, Tori.” She smirks, taking a hold of my wrists and pulling me closer. So close I could feel her lips brushing my forehead slightly and its enough to make my heart race.</p>
<p>Coughing to hide how flustered she's gotten me, I roll my eyes at the childish moniker she frequently used remembering how much I hated it when we first met. It grew on me though, just like she had, and if I were being completely honest right now, I loved the way no one else called me so. Not that anyone else could.</p>
<p>“We don’t have much time, Ymir.” I say, pretending to resist. My futile attempts earn nothing but a laugh. “Relax, Miss Hiss.” She teased further, the melodious sound of her voice soothes the slight anxiousness I'd felt prior. Eventually, I give up my shaking my head until it finds itself rested on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Ymir claims her victory--not that it was hard earned--and we sway rhythmically to the dulcet lullabies of Cigarettes After Sex emitting from the radio. Closing my eyes, I take the opportunity to let my mind wander.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the world—or whatever there was left of it—there must’ve been two other people who’ve dealt with far worse than we have. For all I knew, these unknown survivors could be fighting for their lives this very instant and here I was making a mockery out of the situation by dancing in the middle of a fucking apocalypse.</p>
<p>“Ymi-" I try, but I’m cut off by the faintest brush of her thumb along my lower lip. “Shh,” She smiles softly, hugging me tighter. “The world may be ending around us but for now, let’s dance.” She whispers, pressing her lips firmly against my knotted forehead.</p>
<p>One of the many things I loved about this woman was that nothing—not even the force of a global apocalypse—could take away her ability to see the beauty within any circumstance, situation… or even person. It was something the hurt in my heart would never allow me to do, so naturally, I also envied her greatly for it.</p>
<p>Reading my body language like an open book, Ymir pulls away slightly staring down at me with her chocolate-coloured eyes. I studied her, her soft smile--one only I had the privilege of enjoying--the slight amber of her eyes from the sunlight that seeped through the broken windows. I watched with bated breath as she tried to find the right words to speak. Knowing myself, however, I knew anything she would've said had the power to make me melt.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and leaning her head forward, she rested her forehead against mine. “Right now I’m here,” She said, her voice a faint whisper fighting against the thought of herself being anywhere but, “and as much as I hate to admit it--we both know tomorrow is hardly ever promised for people like us…"</p>
<p>I gulp, unable to bear the thought of losing her in any way, I close my eyes and pull her closer. Ymir hooks a finger beneath my chin, urging me to meet her gaze with my own. I bite my lip, resisting the urge to crash them into hers.</p>
<p>“For now I wanna forget about all that," She continued, "—for now I don’t want it be Ymir and Historia and the end of the world. I just want it to be you… and me.” Her voice is no longer as confident as before, but instead a silent plea tangled with bittersweet sorrow.</p>
<p>Unable to resist our proximity any further, I clasp my hand gently around her neck, her lips find mine in complete synch. <i>You and me</i> they echoed, kissing me feverently. I closed my eyes tighter, kissing her passionately and with as much intensity if not more.
 
</p>
<p>In this moment, her body clung to mine as if her life depended on it— and in a way it did, just as mine depended on her. The sweetness of her kiss was one that held desperation, yet gentleness all at once, a firm reminder that she would be by my side no matter what. <i>You and me, against the rest of the world</i>—a world where my days were numbered, my friends and family gone —of all the places I could have wound up, I somehow lucked into finding myself in her very arms. I deepen the kiss, my hands combing themselves through her unevenly cropped hair, and when we part for air, I kiss her softly once more before placing my head directly on her chest and over her heart.</p>
<p><i>ba bum, ba bum, ba bum</i> It was a reminder that she was here. She was my constant. I could feel the thoughts leaving my head; Marco’s murder, Reiner’s suicide, the ravaged cities full of walkers… dad’s disappearance, mom’s death.</p>
<p>Although it would last only for a brief moment, the memories of my recent past now ceased to exist and in their place stood only one significantly hard headed girl, this song and I. I chuckled softly “Just you and I.” I whisper.</p>
<p>It was all I needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE</p>
<p>first and foremost (ill keep this brief) i want to thank you for taking the time to read this little work. yes you, whoever you are—and especially if you are zoe.</p>
<p>I began writing on the app called VSCO where they once had a journal feature. Not many people read my work but it still made me happy knowing there was a platform I could express myself on! Since then, VSCO has unfortunately taken down the feature which is why I've come here to bother you all ;) </p>
<p>anyways, whether you've given me kudos (i'm still not sure how that works LOL), commented, shared or have even just taken the time to read, I LOVE YOU! and i love writing! </p>
<p>Seeing people enjoy what I have going on in my big ass head makes my heart swell :')<br/>Ugh, I love you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>till next time<br/>nova</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>